<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi cuerpo es una jaula by AnnabethCyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074699">Mi cuerpo es una jaula</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethCyone/pseuds/AnnabethCyone'>AnnabethCyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alguien por favor salve a Vanya, Basicamente es Reginald siendo un padre de mierda, Gen, Ligero AU de la temporada 1, Todos necesitan un abrazo, en serio Reginald es una mierda, intento de suicidio, mucha falta de comunicación, uso de drogas MUY cuestionables en menores de edad, y a todos los demás de Reginald, y falta de comunicación entre todos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethCyone/pseuds/AnnabethCyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>−Soy un fantasma −dice en voz alta, la chica en el espejo parece asentir con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no se mueve ni una pulgada− y voy a desaparecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi cuerpo es una jaula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No escribo hace muchísimo tiempo, así que por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo.</p>
<p>Pd. Es mi primera vez publicando en AO3 ¡yei! ojala el fandom en español pueda crecer &lt;3<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Estoy perdido en nuestro arco iris,</p>
<p>ahora nuestro arco iris se ha ido</p>
<p>
  <em>In this shirt - The irrepressibles</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En este mundo, como en todos los demás, Vanya es la responsable del apocalipsis.</p>
<p>La diferencia es que en este mundo, las cosas pasan de forma diferente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Número siete tiene ocho años cuando se da cuenta que algo en ella está cambiando.</p>
<p>De repente ya no puede sonreír como antes y su cuerpo se siente agotado a pesar de no hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento como el que hacen sus hermanos. No pasa su poco tiempo libre leyendo con número seis porque el sueño es mucho más fuerte que ella, y le es difícil seguir las ilaciones de número cinco sobre sus saltos en el tiempo.</p>
<p>
  <em>−¿Te estoy aburriendo?</em>
</p>
<p><em>−No, claro que no −</em>ella responde con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de concentrarse, las divagaciones de número cinco se habían estado haciendo difíciles últimamente pero ella nunca se había sentido tan pérdida en su mente−. <em>Es solo que estoy muy cansada últimamente, lo siento.</em></p>
<p>Número cinco suspira, pero no se ve enojado.</p>
<p>
  <em>−Ya te dije que no debes disculparte siempre.</em>
</p>
<p>«¿Pero no es así como siempre ha sido?» Le dice algo feo dentro de su cabeza. «Tú eres la que siempre debe disculparse».</p>
<p>Mamá le da una sonrisa pequeña cuando se lo cuenta y le pasa la mano de forma reconfortante sobre su pequeña cabeza.</p>
<p>
  <em>−No pasa nada cariño, no tienes la culpa. </em>
</p>
<p>Y hay un ligero movimiento en su perfecto rostro de plástico, le da la impresión de que se está resistiendo en hablar, pero al final algo más grande que ella gana.</p>
<p>
  <em>−¿Tomaste hoy tu medicina, verdad cariño?</em>
</p>
<p>Los meses pasan y ella comienza a dudar de sus recuerdos.  </p>
<p>Porque ella era diferente antes, ¿verdad? Solía estar muy despierta en sus clases y le gustaba competir con número Cinco por quién respondía primero a las preguntas de mamá, cantaba con número Dos cuando Pogo traía un postre para todos e incluso era incluida en los juegos de sus hermanos.</p>
<p>Pero cada vez es más difícil recordarlo, en especial cuando la poca relación que tiene con sus hermanos se deteriora más y más rápido con el paso del tiempo.</p>
<p>Hay un día, sin embargo, cuando una chispa de emoción estalla entre todos porque mamá les dijo que era tiempo de que cada uno tuviera un nombre, <em>uno real, </em>que todo olvidan las diferencias y sonríen embobados, probando como suenan en sus bocas.</p>
<p>Número siete, ahora Vanya Hargreeves sonríe emocionada y siente su pecho calentarse cuando sus hermanos dicen su nombre por primera vez.</p>
<p><em>−Me gusta −</em>le dice Ben−, <em>te queda ese nombre. </em></p>
<p>Allison parece tímida en un inicio, pero luego cuadra los hombros y está llena de confianza de nuevo.</p>
<p><em>−Me gusta cómo suena −</em>le dice−<em>, es lindo.</em></p>
<p>Vanya está tan feliz que ignora por un momento la pesadez de su cuerpo para sonreírle a su hermana.</p>
<p>
  <em>−También me gusta tu nombre, tres. </em>
</p>
<p>Ella ni siquiera puede saborear ese momento por completo hasta que comienzan a llegar las primeras misiones y de repente sus hermanos, a excepción de Cinco y ocasionalmente Ben, comienzan a ignorarla.</p>
<p><em>−Tú no entiendes de misiones Vanya, por favor no te entrometas −</em>dirían Luther y Diego sin mirarla.</p>
<p><em>−Esto no es para gente ordinaria Vanya, vete de mi habitación −</em>gruñiría Allison cada vez que se asomaba por su puerta con la pregunta de ayudar atorada en la punta de su lengua.</p>
<p><em>−Hermanita, hermanita −</em>Klaus tenía al menos la decencia de sonreír un poco antes de hacerla a un lado−, <em>esto te pondría en peligro ¿sí?−. </em>Y luego se llevaría a Ben lejos de ella.</p>
<p>Es Cinco quien la encuentra llorando en la esquina de la biblioteca, un par de meses después que la academia se hiciera famosa, Vanya tiene sus partituras esparcidas por el suelo y sujeta con fuerza su violín, sorbiendo por la nariz y tratando de tragarse los gemidos de dolor que salían de su boca.</p>
<p><em>−Te vas a lastimar las rodillas −</em>le dice débilmente−, <em>vamos te ayudaré a recoger todo. </em></p>
<p>Incluso con Cinco es diferente, se da cuenta, no la trata con indiferencia como los demás, pero hay una clara distinción entre ambos ahora.</p>
<p>«¿Y de quién es la culpa?». Le dice la voz fea, que últimamente es más clara y fuerte que sus propios pensamientos. «Siempre es tu culpa. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?».</p>
<p><em>−Lo siento −</em>dice débilmente.</p>
<p><em>−Ya te dije que… −</em>Cinco suspira con fuerza tratando de mantener la voz calmada al verla con los ojos hinchados−. <em>No es tu culpa, ¿está bien? −</em>Sostiene suavemente su rostro para que puedan estar a la misma altura, en un extraño gesto de cariño que no suele mostrar con nadie−. <em>No es tu culpa.</em></p>
<p>Pero a pesar de que trata y trata de repetírselo nunca se lo puede creer de verdad.</p>
<p>El tiempo pasa y se pone cada vez peor.</p>
<p>Luther y Diego se la pasan peleando la mayor parte del tiempo como para notarla.</p>
<p>−<em>Soy el número uno −</em>diría él de forma casi robotizada, repitiendo las palabras que papá había grabado en su cabeza−. <em>Debes aprender a seguirme. </em></p>
<p><em>−Ni siquiera eres tan bueno −</em>Diego devolvía con los dientes apretados−. <em>Solo te pudieron número uno porque fuiste el primero al que compraron.</em></p>
<p>Y ahí habría una verdadera reacción por parte de Luther, porque en el fondo, de bajo de todas las responsabilidades que papá le había dado a alguien tan joven, el aún se preguntaba cómo habría sido su verdadera madre <em>(¿Por qué decidió entregarme? ¿No fui suficiente?)</em>.</p>
<p>Los dos terminan gritando, el uno sobre el otro y Vanya observa desde la esquina diciendo débilmente que por favor, <em>por favor dejen de pelear.</em></p>
<p>«¿Y tú que puedes hacer?» Dice la voz fea de nuevo.</p>
<p>Papá grita, aunque es más un ladrido y la pelea para automáticamente. Ambos escuchan atentamente la reprimenda que les da, Luther con los hombros cuadrados y una mueca de dolor que Vanya duda sea por el golpe que Diego le dio en la mejilla y Diego con el ceño fruncido, ella cree ver una lágrima caer, pero si acaso existió él la limpia antes de alguien pudiera apuntarla y decir algo.</p>
<p>Vanya trata de hablarles, pero al igual que sus sentidos, sus hermanos tampoco la escuchan.</p>
<p>Allison sabe ocultarlo mejor, pero siempre termina mirando a papá con esperanza oculta cada vez que logra superarse en los entrenamientos o incrementa la popularidad de la academia en una de sus tantas entrevistas con la prensa.</p>
<p>Entre papá, la fama y Luther, en su mundo no hay tiempo para Vanya, así que decide removerla de sus prioridades.</p>
<p>En cierta forma el que le duele un poco más es la indiferencia de Klaus y Ben, ellos saben que está ahí, Klaus la llama <em>hermanita </em>cada vez que la ve pasar y Ben le da un ligero cabeceo en forma de reconocimiento, pero ninguno tiene la paciencia para <em>oírla.</em></p>
<p>Y sabe que no es su culpa, para este punto Ben está más preocupado por Klaus escapándose y recibiendo paquetes raros de sus fans como para preocuparse por ella.</p>
<p>«Klaus necesita más ayuda» le dice la voz, menos rencorosa y más calmada, sabe que ya tiene el control. «Tú eres la única ordinaria aquí».</p>
<p>Cinco puede ser su único confidente en esa gran mansión, pero de lo único que habla últimamente es sobre saltar en el tiempo e ignora completamente que la palidez de Vanya no es sana y que ella come y habla cada vez menos.</p>
<p>La única constante es su querido violín, le resulta cansado al igual que todo lo demás, pero se niega con todas sus fuerzas a dejar de tocar a pesar de que su mente se nubla más que antes y ella falla en las notas que antes le resultaban sencillas.</p>
<p><em>Tengo comida y un techo dónde vivir </em>se dice por las noches <em>es más de lo que cualquier otra persona puede pedir. Estoy bien.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Estoy bien.</em>
</p>
<p>Ella se sigue mintiendo incluso cuando su dosis incrementa.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Vanya tiene trece años cuando se da cuenta que ella bien podría desaparecer y nadie lo notaría.</p>
<p><em>Quizás ese es mi súper poder </em>piensa con tristeza <em>ser invisible.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ser un fantasma.</em>
</p>
<p>Los días pasan y pasan, su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a su medicina −<em>finalmente</em>− y a pesar de sentirse aliviada hay una ligera alarma de pánico en el fondo de su mente que sigue sonando aunque trate de extinguirla con respuestas vagas.</p>
<p>¿Siempre fue así de pálida? Claro que sí, era de nacimiento. Las ojeras y los ojos hinchados eran su culpa por llorar en las noches en las que nadie le prestaba atención, sus hermanos tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar con alguien como ella, <em>crece de una vez Vanya</em>.</p>
<p><em>Además </em>ella piensa <em>estoy enferma, no pueden pasar tanto tiempo con alguien enferma.</em></p>
<p>Aunque ella no recuerda sobre qué es su enfermedad, pero papá dijo que ella las necesitaba y él es probablemente uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta así que debe ser cierto. Toma sus píldoras exactas como un reloj e incluso se da un par de palmaditas en la espalda cuando mamá le dice que papá la cree apta para tomarlas sin ningún recordatorio.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo se acostumbra a la pesadez, a la sensación del algodón de su garganta y a la constante sensación de sueño.</p>
<p>Y así los días siguen pasando.</p>
<p>Es en una noche, en la que Cinco está sentado a su lado, contado con emoción sobre su última misión que se percata de su expresión triste.</p>
<p>−<em>Pronto podré viajar en el tiempo −</em>dice con ganas de reconfortarla, Vanya le sonríe, aunque no tiene ánimos para seguirle su juego, en especial cuando muestra su sonrisa arrogante, ella sabe que oirá muy pronto otra pelea entre Cinco y papá−<em>, y entonces te sacaré de aquí, iremos a donde sea. </em></p>
<p><em>−¿Cómo es poder hacer lo que tú haces? −</em>pregunta a cambio−, <em>ya sabes, saltar.</em></p>
<p>Cinco no se molesta por el cambio de tema, en su lugar muestra una sonrisa libre de petulancia, luciendo como el niño de trece años que debería ser.</p>
<p>−<em>Es libertad −</em>responde−. <em>Es libertad pura. </em></p>
<p>Esa noche se pregunta si ella algún día será libre.</p>
<p>Se pregunta si podría desaparecer.</p>
<p>(Lo hará, pero aún falta para eso).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasta aquí la línea de tiempo sigue su curso como en cualquier otra línea temporal. Dot, encargada de la comisión del archivo del apocalipsis, sonríe feliz ante su papeleo y decide darse un descanso para almorzar con Herb y sus demás compañeros.</p>
<p>Lo que no se espera es que sea un adolescente de trece años quién arruine su almuerzo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sucede de forma tan simple y rápida que es hasta estúpido que el mismísimo Reginald Hargreeves, <em>genio millonario, </em>no lo considerara entre sus tantas alternativas descabelladas.</p>
<p>Klaus, quien justo ahora esta aburrido, adolorido y muy hambriento observa como Pogo termina de coser su brazo luego de que Luther “accidentalmente” lo lanzara con demasiada fuerza contra la pared.</p>
<p>Y él sabe que de accidental no tiene nada, porque le había apostado a Diego los veinte dólares que tenía guardados en el hueco de su colchón que Luther enloquecería de celos si Allison le prestaba más atención a él que a su preciado número uno.</p>
<p>Le había tomado una semana entera hacer creer a Luther que los susurros y escapadas que tenía con Allison no tenían nada de fraternal cuando en realidad Klaus solo se la llevaba para que aceptara prestarle maquillaje y las blusas viejas que no usaba. </p>
<p>Entonces dos horas antes que el entrenamiento terminara el se había entrometido entre la conversación súper aburrida de sus hermanos para darle un beso en la mejilla y guiñarle un ojo a Allison.</p>
<p>−Gracias por lo del otro día, nunca lo olvidaré.</p>
<p>A diferencia de Luther, quien estaba completamente rojo y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, Allison supo leerlo.</p>
<p>Y le siguió el juego, porque… ¿por qué no verdad? Luther, el príncipe perfecto que era, no tenía nada de divertido en opinión de Klaus y verlo celoso quizás le gustaría a la princesa de la casa.</p>
<p>−Por supuesto que no −Allison le dio su sonrisa de mil dólares y le sostuvo la mano con ternura, oh ella era <em>malvada, </em>Klaus la amaba−. Cuando quieras −dijo con otro guiño.</p>
<p>Luther pareció ahogarse con su propia saliva.</p>
<p>−Esperen, ¿ustedes…? –Luther los vio a ambos con una mueca− ¿Ustedes…?</p>
<p>No iba a mentir, Klaus esperaba ver <em>algo</em>, un ataque de rabia donde rompiera la pared, una escena donde se pondría de rodillas frente a Allison.</p>
<p>Lo que no esperaba era que él asintiera con la cabeza, con los hombros tensos y la mirada de más triste que le había visto en el rostro.</p>
<p>Bien <em>auch</em>.</p>
<p>−Si es lo que ustedes quieren…</p>
<p>−Okey mentí −admitió antes de que le lanzara el discurso más raro de su corta vida−. Seré un buen hermano y te detendré de hacer el ridículo niño de oro, Allison solo me prestó su maquillaje.</p>
<p>−Y mis camisas −agregó ella secamente.</p>
<p>−Sí eso, igual no te quedaban bien −se acercó a Luther, que seguía estupefacto y mirándolos con la boca abierta, le pasó el brazo por lo hombros con su mejor sonrisa−. Oh vamos, no te pongas así, ¿de verdad creíste que me gustaba Allison? <em>yikes </em>Luther, el estelar de flores en el ático es solo para ustedes dos.</p>
<p>Luther al fin reaccionó con eso, se lo quitó de encima con una mirada furiosa, porque claro que nunca se enojaría con la perfecta Allison, que por cierto se veía demasiado divertida con la situación. <em>Traidora. </em></p>
<p><em>−</em>Además −agrega con felicidad, ignorando la advertencia silenciosa de Luther para dejar de hablar− ¡me acabo de ganar veinte dólares! Vamos yo invito los cigarros.</p>
<p>Luther le frunce el ceño y pasa a su lado con Allison sonriendo y corriendo a su lado.</p>
<p>(−¿Estas enojado conmigo?</p>
<p>−¿Qué? Claro que no, Klaus está siendo idiota).</p>
<p>Así que Klaus recibe el dinero gustoso de Diego y no presta mucha atención en el entrenamiento divagando si podría romper el candado del bar de papá y robarse al menos una de esas costosas botellas cuando papá lo trae a la tierra al emparejarlo con Luther.</p>
<p>−Estás muerto −le dice Ben al ver la forma en que Luther lo observa.</p>
<p>−Ah vamos, fue una simple broma, además dudo que haga algo con papá aquí.</p>
<p>Error, Luther no se contiene y lo lanza con tanta fuerza que en realidad tiene suerte de no haberse roto nada.</p>
<p>Su hermano en realidad se ve culpable y no aparenta serlo, como aquella vez en que Allison se disculpó con una sonrisa oculta luego que le rumoreara que le prendiera fuego al cabello de Diego por estropear una de sus revistas favoritas.</p>
<p>Su padre gruñe frustrado para que vaya a la enfermería y es ahí, luego de treinta largos minutos en que Pogo le terminara de coser el brazo y le diera un sermón que se encuentra con Vanya.</p>
<p>−Hola hermanita −saluda inclinando la cabeza−. ¿Luther también te lanzó por los aires?</p>
<p>Vanya no sonríe, en realidad no recuerda mucho la última vez que la vio reírse de algo, está tan pálida y callada todo el tiempo, que si no fuera por su poder creería que ella es un fantasma.</p>
<p>−¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>−Nada de qué preocuparse joven Vanya −Pogo responde por él−, el joven Klaus solo molestó mucho a su hermano.</p>
<p>−De nuevo, <em>yo </em>no lo fastidie, él creyó otra cosa, son cosas diferentes. ¿No es así, Van?</p>
<p>
  <em>Dios, sus ojos parecen los de un muerto, ¿siempre fue así?</em>
</p>
<p><em>−</em>No fastidies a Luther −responde débilmente−, sabes que él no entiende tus chistes.</p>
<p>−Trate de escuchar a su hermana joven Klaus −Pogo regaña terminando <em>¡al fin! </em>de colocar la gasa y dejándolo libre−. No puedes vivir siempre tan despreocupadamente.</p>
<p><em>Obsérvame, </em>piensa con un repentino ataque de ira que lo hace tensar. <em>Tú no tienes idea de lo que tenemos que pasar.</em></p>
<p>Pogo no parece notar su reacción, pero Vanya le da una mirada cautelosa.</p>
<p>−¿Klaus?</p>
<p>Ah sí, claro que su dulce hermanita se daría cuenta.</p>
<p>−El almuerzo se servirá pronto Van −salta de la camilla y engancha sus brazos para salir de la enfermería ignorando el ceño fruncido de Pogo, <em>chimpancé gruñón−</em>. Vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto.</p>
<p>−¿Estás bien? −dice en un susurro, como si temiera que lo escucharan.</p>
<p>Siente que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan de nuevo, pero los relaja con una inhalación fugaz.</p>
<p>−Claro que sí, <em>du-uh, </em>ya sabes cómo soy.</p>
<p>−Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres −dice deteniéndose y mirando al piso−. A veces es bueno no guardarte las cosas.</p>
<p>−Dije que estoy bien −responde con más fuerza de la que quiere, arrepintiéndose al momento de verla encogerse−. Vanya, cariño, si te digo que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada, tu hermano loco solo divaga a veces, ¿bien?</p>
<p>−No estás loco −Vanya al fin deja de mirar sus zapatos, sus ojos están casi tan muertos como los de él−. Lo que pasa no es tu culpa.</p>
<p>Klaus traga, no queriendo responderle mal. Vanya es pequeña y frágil, su respuesta automática para casi todo es llorar y es lo último que quiere hacer. Pero Klaus es igual de joven y no debería ser obligado a pasar sus noches en un cementerio, o pelear contra hombres del doble de su tamaño que siempre quieren cortarle el cuello.</p>
<p>Vanya no se merece su odio, eso se lo merece el anciano que les puso números en lugar de nombres y que los castiga horriblemente cada vez que se equivocan, pero ella es la única en diez metros a la redonda y Klaus de repente se siente muy frustrado.</p>
<p>−Honestamente Vanya, ¿qué puedes saber <em>tú</em>? −ella se queda muda−. Lo único que haces es pasear por los pasillos, estudiar y tocar tu violín, que por cierto, <em>cariño</em> últimamente fallas mucho, y mi habitación está al lado de la tuya deberías aprender a tocar otra cosa.</p>
<p>Ella se aleja como si la acabara de abofetear, se muerde los labios y vuelve a mirar al suelo.</p>
<p>Los hombros de Klaus se aflojan, mierda.</p>
<p>−Vanya, lo…</p>
<p>−No importa −ella se aleja de él tan rápido como puede.</p>
<p>Klaus ve uno de los tantos fantasmas de la casa ver el camino por donde se fue su hermana y luego regresar su mirada a él.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eso no fue agradable de tu parte.</em>
</p>
<p><em>−</em>Cállate Carl, nadie te preguntó. </p>
<p>Se disculpará con ella más tarde, cuando este sola y no con Ben, porque ya está harto de sus sermones, y <em>definitivamente</em> no con Cinco, porque su hermano le da miedo cuando está enojado, no es que lo vaya a admitir en voz alta.</p>
<p>También se disculpara por robarle sus pastillas más tarde, piensa sacando de su bolsillo el frasco que había robado de su chaqueta.</p>
<p>No había pensado en hacerlo, lo juraría días más tarde, pero no se le había pasado desapercibido la forma sutil en que Pogo se las entregó y algo más grande que él lo impulsó a quitárselas.</p>
<p>−Debes ser más cuidadosa, Van −dice a nadie en particular, leyendo la receta sin entender todos los términos médicos</p>
<p>Ella no se molestaría si le robara unas cuantas, ¿verdad? Además no es como si algo le pasara por no tomarlas.</p>
<p>(Error.</p>
<p>El caos se desata).</p>
<p>(Pero aún así las cosas no se arreglan).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanya no puede dejar de llorar.</p>
<p>No podía encontrar su medicina por ningún lado, luego de llegar a su habitación había metido su mano en su bolsillo en busca de la píldora que normalmente la calmaba para encontrarla vacía. Buscó en todas partes, desordenó por completo su habitación, regresando a los lugares en los que estuvo, pero era como si solo hubieran desaparecido.</p>
<p>Se come las uñas en un intento de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, debía tranquilizarse y pensar, su última dosis fue esa mañana y tendría que esperar cinco días antes de su próxima recarga.</p>
<p><em>Era lo único que hacía bien, y ahora lo arruiné, lo arruiné. </em> </p>
<p>«Deberías irte» la voz le susurra. «Debes irte».</p>
<p><em>Lárgate de ese lugar antes de que te hunda. </em>La voz ahora suena diferente, se siente más cercana, como una vieja amiga.<em> Lárgate de ahí</em>. <em>Lárgate</em>.</p>
<p><em>No puedo irme, </em>piensa en la noche, envuelta en su cama y tratando de retener las lágrimas, no podía recordar la última vez que llorar le había sacudido tanto el cuerpo, si pudiera prestar atención habría visto el vidrio de su ventana comenzar a agrietarse. <em>¿A dónde iría? No tengo a nadie.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A nadie, nadie.</em>
</p>
<p>Los días pasan con demasiada lentitud, ella está acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida y aunque eso no cambia, Vanya se da cuenta que su alrededor sí lo hace.</p>
<p>Porque su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado tanto a las altas dosis que la repentina falta de ellas la deja abrumada: de repente hay más color y sonido ¿las ventanas siempre habían estado abiertas? ¿Siempre hubo tanto ruido en la mansión? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo puede recordar.</p>
<p>Sus dedos son más ágiles al tocar y no se equivoca ni una vez, el sonido de su violín suena y suena en sus oídos hasta que ella deja de tocar por lo entumecidos que están sus dedos, esta vez por cansancio, <em>cansancio</em> <em>real</em>¸ y la dicha que viene con eso también la desanima.</p>
<p>Sin sus pastillas su mente de repente puede pensar con claridad y la verdad llega eventualmente a ella.</p>
<p>Vanya recuerda hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando pensaba que algo la estaba cambiando, culpándose constantemente por el cambio de su actitud y cuerpo.</p>
<p>Y ahora sabe qué fue, quién fue el verdadero culpable.</p>
<p>Pero en lugar de enojarse con su padre, con mamá o con Pogo lo hace con ella misma.</p>
<p>«¿Cómo pudiste tardar tanto?» La voz esta tan calmada que siente que se ahoga. «Él ha hecho esto siempre, todos ellos».</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué?</em> piensa a través de las lágrimas y los sollozos que no dejan de salir de su boca, de su corazón roto. <em>¿Por qué lo haría? es mi padre.</em></p>
<p>Y es ahí que se da cuenta con una sacudida que le hace temblar el cuerpo.</p>
<p><em>Padre no me quiere</em>, se da cuenta con una punzada de dolor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Y todos en esta casa ni si quiera se dan cuenta que estoy aquí.</em>
</p>
<p>Lo siguiente que pasa es una neblina en su cabeza. No recuerda salir de su habitación, ni encerrarse en el baño, no sabe cómo encontró el cuchillo de Diego ni cómo hizo lo que hizo.</p>
<p>Solo sabía que en ese momento no le importaba.</p>
<p>Recuerda verse al espejo y observarse atentamente por primera vez en años: hay un leve rubor producto del llanto en sus mejillas, hay bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y su piel está agrietada y enfermiza.</p>
<p>−Soy un fantasma −dice en voz alta, la chica en el espejo parece asentir con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no se mueve ni una pulgada− y voy a desaparecer.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.                                      </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luther sabe que algo anda mal cuando Vanya no baja a la hora de cenar. Ella es siempre la más puntual, siempre, como si con ese simple acto tratara de hacer que papá la notara.</p>
<p>Admite que le tiene un poco de pena, es su hermana sí, pero no recuerda la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra correctamente y cada vez que están solos ella tiene un aura triste flotando alrededor suyo que le impide acercarse.</p>
<p>−¿Dónde rayos esta Vanya? –Diego le susurra, luego de que su padre volviera a llamar en voz alta a Vanya por su número−. Muero de hambre.</p>
<p>−Creo que se sentía mal hoy, papá −Ben se atreve a decir tratando de evadir la severa mirada que le lanza.</p>
<p>−Ella está bien, solo estaba llorando porque Diego la fastidió −Allison acusa.</p>
<p>−¡No le hice nada!</p>
<p>−Deja de meterte con ella −le reprende, como número uno debe corregir al equipo−. Ella no se puede defender como tú.</p>
<p>−¡Cállate Luther, como si tú no la ignoraras a propósito todo el tiempo!</p>
<p>−¡No lo hago a propósito!</p>
<p>−Quizás sí se sentía mal −Klaus dice gentilmente a través de sus gritos, Luther puede ver una mirada culpable en los ojos de su hermano que lo pone inmediatamente en guardia.</p>
<p>−¿Klaus qué…?</p>
<p>−Ya fue suficiente −su padre suspira audiblemente por la nariz y saca su reloj de bolsillo con una mueca−, ya perdimos diez minutos de la cena programada por esperar a número siete.</p>
<p>−Yo voy por ella −Cinco corta con una mirada filosa a Diego−, y si le hiciste algo te dejaré colgando del poste de luz.</p>
<p>−¡Que no le hice nada!</p>
<p>−¡Dije suficiente! Número uno, ve por número siete y tráela, los demás pueden sentarse a comer.</p>
<p>Luther sube las escaleras medio enfurecido y cansado. ¿No podía ir Cinco por ella? Papá los había hecho entrenar durante todo el día sin descanso y no tenía cabeza para pensar, especialmente no en Vanya.</p>
<p>−¿Vanya? −trata de tocar la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, pero el sonido sale muy fuerte−. Vanya es hora de la cena.</p>
<p>Cuando no hay respuesta gira la perilla para encontrarla sin seguro, frunce el ceño pero aún así entra. Vanya era probablemente la más ordenada dentro de la casa y su habitación estaba completamente destrozada, los cajones esparcidos en el suelo y la ropa estaba tirada por todas partes, al igual que sus libros y partituras.</p>
<p>Encuentra el violín en el suelo, daba la impresión que alguien lo hubiera pisado varias veces.</p>
<p>Una punzada de pánico agita su pecho.</p>
<p><em>Mantén la calma, </em>se dice, <em>debe haber una explicación, no puede haber entrado ningún ladrón, quizás fue una broma de Diego o de Klaus.</em></p>
<p>Una de muy mal gusto.</p>
<p>−¿Vanya? −vuelve a repetir con más fuerza.</p>
<p>No hay respuesta.</p>
<p>Empieza a respirar más fuerte, pero se sigue repitiendo que todo está bien. <em>Se quedó dormida, tiene el sueño profundo.</em></p>
<p>Encuentra el baño cerrado y el sonido fuerte del agua caer, se detiene un momento para suspirar completamente aliviado. <em>Se le hizo tarde, </em>piensa<em> y su habitación fue una broma de Klaus, estoy seguro.</em></p>
<p>Pero cuando toca no hay respuesta.</p>
<p>−¿Vanya? −Dice con más fuerza−. Vanya es hora de la cena –toca de nuevo, sin importarle que las bisagras suenen, <em>responde</em>¸ piensa con una alarma sonando en su cabeza, <em>responde </em> −¿Vanya?</p>
<p>Luther de repente recuerda una situación parecida, el rescate de diez mujeres que fueron encerradas durante dos meses, una rehén había estado muy asustada para salir a pesar de que ya habían asesinado a los secuestradores y se encerró en uno de los cuartos gritando con un cuchillo.</p>
<p>Y cuando Cinco había llegado para tele transportarse y sacarla…</p>
<p><em>No, no, no</em>. Ella no haría eso, esta es Vanya, su hermana nunca lo haría, nunca…</p>
<p>−Voy a abrir, ¿bien?</p>
<p>Aún no hay respuesta.</p>
<p>Cuando rompe la manija lo primero que puede ver es el grifo del agua abierto y hay un temblor en su cuerpo que le dice que eso está mal, mal, mal…</p>
<p>−¿Vanya…?</p>
<p>Hay una chica desangrándose en el suelo. Tiene el rostro pálido y traslúcido, su pecho y estómago están manchados de rojo, al igual que su largo cabello, pegado a la sangre que sigue corriendo por el piso.</p>
<p>Es Vanya.</p>
<p>Su hermana se está desangrando en el piso.</p>
<p>Luther jadea, sosteniéndose de la puerta para no caerse, se siente mareado y no puede dejar de ver la sangre salir de sus brazos. El olor de repente es demasiado para sus sentidos y siente que va a vomitar.</p>
<p><em>Es Vanya </em>vuelve a pensar, aún sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo, <em>es Vanya.</em></p>
<p>Y ella… ella está−</p>
<p>−Lo siento −dice en voz alta, su voz sale rasposa y le lastima los oídos. Se tambalea hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, le tiemblan los dedos y no puede apartar su vista del cuerpo a pesar de que su cabeza le dice que no lo haga, <em>no mires, no mires−. </em>Lo… siento –repite de forma robotizada, aún no entiende cómo esto está pasando, <em>¿cómo…?−.</em> Vanya… lo siento…</p>
<p>Es el ligero, pero constante movimiento de su pecho lo que lo despierta de su estupor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aún vive.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Papá</em>, piensa, <em>debo llevarla con papá, él la salvará</em>.</p>
<p>Aún mareado la toma en sus brazos y la levanta a pesar de que el movimiento brusco lo hace marearse. Necesita ir rápido, necesitan a mamá, ella sabe operar y Pogo…</p>
<p>−¡Ayuda! −grita con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndose tan rápido como puede a la enfermería− ¡Ayuda!</p>
<p>Cinco es el que aparece primero, está listo para saltar contra el posible atacante cuando ve a quién carga Luther.</p>
<p>−Trae a papá −Cinco se queda congelado, por primera vez no hay ningún rastro de arrogancia en su rostro, sus ojos nunca dejan el cuerpo de Vanya− ¡Cinco!</p>
<p>Eso lo despierta, desaparece y no pasa mucho hasta que los demás llegan.</p>
<p>Hay un jadeo colectivo, mientras Luther los deja y se la entrega a mamá.</p>
<p>−¿Ella va estar bien, verdad?</p>
<p>Luther no puede recordar otra ocasión en que mamá no sonriera o mostrara una expresión brillante. Ladea la cabeza al ver entrar a papá, como esperando que él le diga algo primero, pero este solo le pide a Pogo que saque las bolsas de sangre que tienen guardadas.</p>
<p>No puede ver su expresión, pero sus hombros están tensos. Que no esté gritando o gruñendo lo pone más nervioso en lugar de tranquilizarlo.</p>
<p>−Ve con tus hermanos cariño –mamá trata de darle una pequeña sonrisa, pero es como si su rostro se estuviera resistiendo a hacerlo−. Ellos te necesitan ahora.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿No me necesitaba Vanya también?</em>
</p>
<p>Esta temblando como una hoja cuando se encuentra con sus hermanos, Allison es la primera que lo alcanza, lo abraza con fuerza y llora en silencio con él en lo que se siente como una eternidad.</p>
<p>−¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Diego no se ha movido de su rincón en lo que parecen horas.</p>
<p>−¿Qué te parece que pasó? –no es su intención responder de forma hosca, pero justo ahora sus nervios no pueden controlarse−. Ella usó uno de tus cuchillos, Diego.</p>
<p>−¡¿Entonces es m-mi c-culpa?! –su hermano aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio al escuchar su tartamudeo−. ¡No tengo i-idea de c-cómo los encontró!</p>
<p>−¡Oh, no sé! ¡¿Quizás cerrar tu maldita puerta con llave?! –Allison se aleja de él para limpiarse las lágrimas y lazarle una mirada asesina a Diego−. ¡Ella no sabe usar esas cosas, Diego!</p>
<p>Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, ella sabía qué hacer, ella <em>sabía</em>. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué…?</p>
<p>−¡No es mi culpa que Vanya sea tan inútil! No vamos por ahí guardando bajo siete llaves nuestras cosas, ¡¿Acaso crees que no podría haber tomado una las de la sala de entrenamiento?!</p>
<p>−¡Como si ella pudiera−!</p>
<p>−¡Ya cállense! –Klaus no ha dejado de mecerse en el suelo desde que dejaron a Vanya y Luther ha tratado de no mirarlo por miedo a que de repente diga que puede verla caminando entre ellos−. ¿Acaso no vieron sus brazos? Esto no fue un accidente.</p>
<p>Un tenso silencio cae sobre ellos y Luther no sabe a dónde mirar, porque él la encontró, <em>él sabe, </em>ha estado en suficientes situaciones similares a su corta edad como para saberlo pero su cabeza se niega a aceptarlo.</p>
<p>−No –Cinco rechaza, mirándolos a todos sin parpadear, como retándolos a que lo contradigan−. Ella no haría eso, ella me lo diría, ella…</p>
<p>−Ella estuvo muy triste estos últimas días –Ben dice de repente, sosteniendo su máscara entre sus manos, todos sus hermanos se la habían puesto, cuando creían que era un villano lo que estaba dentro de su casa. ¿Habrían llegado antes si no hubieran ido en busca de algo tan tonto?−. Mucho más que lo usual, quizás… debimos hablar con ella, no… no sabíamos que le pasaba.</p>
<p>−Papá me tuvo muy ocupado, tuve entrenamiento especial estos días –las palabras se vomitan de su boca, pero hace una mueca al oírlas ¿pero qué tipo de excusa…?</p>
<p>−Como si fueras el único –acusa Diego−. Todos estuvimos ocupados, papá a penas nos deja respirar estos días.</p>
<p>−¡No culpes a papá! –dice enfurecido.</p>
<p>−Porque nunca podrías culparlo, ¿no, Luther? –dice Cinco con una mueca−. Él debería haberse dado cuenta que algo iba mal con ella, ¿cómo sabemos que no es su culpa?</p>
<p>−¿Cómo <em>tú </em>no te diste cuenta? –apunta con un dedo−, ¡Estas con ella mucho más que nosotros! ¡Oh, ya se! –se burla−. Como siempre no podías dejar de hablar o pensar sobre ti mismo como para darte cuenta de que existe alguien más que tú.</p>
<p>Ben es quien detiene a Cinco de lanzarse contra él. A Luther no le molesta, en realidad le gustaría poder romper algo justo en ese instante.</p>
<p>−¡Cállense todos! –su hermano toma una bocanada de aire, no puede recordar haberlo visto enojado antes−. Esto es culpa de todos, <em>todos</em>.</p>
<p>Pero en lugar de aceptarlo comienzan a gritarse entre ellos de nuevo.</p>
<p>(Si solo pudieran calmarse y hablar, tratar de encontrar el verdadero problema podrían haber ayudado a su hermana).</p>
<p>(Pero como en todos los otros mundos, no lo hicieron).</p>
<p>−Papá va a curarla –dice Klaus, algo inseguro desde el piso, Luther no está seguro si habla con ellos o con sí mismo−. Encontrará una forma, él siempre encontrará una forma de traernos de vuelta.</p>
<p>Luther detiene su discusión con Cinco y Diego para mirar a su hermano.</p>
<p>−Fuiste tú –acusa, sorprendiendo a todos por la fuerza de su voz−. Tú hiciste algo, ¿no es así?</p>
<p>Ben se mueve para ponerse delante de su hermano.</p>
<p>−Klaus no hizo nada.</p>
<p>−Deja de defenderlo, Ben. Recuerdo la cena, Klaus lucía culpable por algo.</p>
<p>−¡Él siempre luce culpable por algo!</p>
<p>−Y-yo… –Klaus interrumpe con voz quebrada− yo le robé sus pastillas –se limpia las lágrimas antes de mirarlos−, no sabía que esto podía pasar, además las planeaba devolver <em>¡lo juro!</em></p>
<p>−Mierda, Klaus –suelta Allison−. ¿Cómo pudiste? Ella las toma todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>−¡Exacto! ¿Y de qué bien le hacen? ¿Tú lo sabes?</p>
<p>−¡Quizás es por eso que las necesitaba! –ella explota.</p>
<p>−Ella <em>no</em> es una suicida.</p>
<p>−No fuiste el que la encontró, Klaus –Luther no puede ni avanzar porque Ben se mantiene como una pared en frente suyo−. Si no hubiera llegado antes estaría muerta, <em>¡esto es tú culpa!</em></p>
<p>Ben lo golpea en la mandíbula, Allison jadea y Diego se interpone entre ambos antes que Luther pueda devolver el golpe.</p>
<p>−No puedes culparlo por esto, Luther. Solo <em>no</em> puedes –sisea−, ¿y no se te pasó por la cabeza para qué las quería Klaus? Vanya no es la única con dolor en esta maldita casa.</p>
<p>−No trates de excusarlo, Ben –Cinco no ha tratado de acercarse a Klaus, pero la mirada asesina que le lanza es suficiente para que Luther puede escucharlo sorber por la nariz−. Vanya ha estado deprimida durante días <em>gracias a ti</em>, ¿hace cuánto se las robaste? ¿Se te pasó por tu estúpida cabeza devolverlas?</p>
<p>Esta vez es Luther quien detiene a Ben de lanzarse contra su hermano, aunque es solo una respuesta automática de su cuerpo, sigue enojado por el golpe que le dieron y su mano pica por aplastar la cabeza de Ben contra la pared.</p>
<p>En una forma no letal, claro.</p>
<p>−¡Te dije que no lo culparan!</p>
<p>−¿O qué? –los puños de Cinco brillan−. Le quitó su medicina, ¿y por qué?</p>
<p>Los hombros de Ben caen.</p>
<p>−Ahora debemos pensar en Vanya –dice débilmente−. El dolor que siente ahora debe ser demasiado para ella.</p>
<p>Cinco se burla.</p>
<p>−¿Tú qué sabes de dolor Ben?</p>
<p>Sabe que cometió un error al momento de decirlo, Cinco hace una mueca pero no se disculpa. Todos saben lo que hace el poder de Ben, es imposible no notarlo cada vez que es obligado a utilizarlo y los tentáculos de su estómago se mueven por voluntad propia. En especial cuando lo encuentran alejado de los gritos de fanáticos, temblando luego de alguna misión en que se ve obligado a usarlos demasiado.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Ya podemos ir a casa?</em>
</p>
<p>−No tienes <em>idea, </em>Cinco, de lo qué <em>yo</em> tengo que pasar, así que no te atrevas a preguntarme eso, no tú.  </p>
<p>−Discúlpate –Klaus se limpió las lágrimas y empujó a Diego hasta estar junto a Ben−. Discúlpate por eso, Cinco.</p>
<p>Hay un segundo demasiado largo antes de que Cinco suspire con fuerza y se atreva a mirar a su hermano.</p>
<p>−No era mi intención decirlo, Ben –farfulla−. Lo siento.</p>
<p>Ben asiente, pero aún se ve enojado.</p>
<p>−Ahora, ¿podemos por favor dejar de pelear y pensar en Vanya?</p>
<p>−Eso es muy dulce de ti cariño.</p>
<p>Todos giran para ver a mamá en el pasillo, no luce exhausta y cada cabello está en su lugar, el único indicador de que estuvo tratando de salvar la vida de su hermana es la mancha de sangre que aún queda en sus mangas.</p>
<p>−Me alegra informarles que Vanya está fuera de peligro –todos suspiran aliviados−. Lo más seguro es que despertará en un día o dos, así que quiero que todos sean amables con ella, ¿sí?</p>
<p>Su sonrisa siempre ha tranquilizado a Luther, en especial a Diego en sus peores momentos, pero la que les ofrece ahora lo inquieta, se ve demasiado forzada por los bordes, como la que él ofrece a los fans cuando está cansado y quiere ir a casa.</p>
<p>Además él cree ver un rastro de culpabilidad en el perfecto rostro de su <em>madre</em>.</p>
<p>Pero debe estar alucinando, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>−Ahora, ¿creo que los escuché diciendo algo sobre las pastillas de Vanya?</p>
<p>−Mamá, lo siento−</p>
<p>−Está bien cariño, no fue tu culpa –lo abraza suavemente y los observa a cada uno antes de hablar suavemente−. Como pudieron notar, Vanya está enferma y no puede dejar de tomar esas píldoras. Debe tomar al menos dos al día, con el tiempo incluso podrían aumentar.</p>
<p>−¿Qué es lo que tiene? –Cinco interrumpe.</p>
<p>−Hay… −su madre frunce un poco el ceño, Diego la agarra de la mano y ella luce repentinamente muy triste− hay algo mal con su cabeza, los pensamientos a veces se van en su contra y las pastillas la ayudan a detenerlos.</p>
<p>−Vanya no está loca –Cinco salta.</p>
<p>−Claro que no cariño –su madre responde suavemente, la sensación de Luther sigue en su pecho. <em>Culpable, culpable, culpable−. </em>Pero su enfermedad es muy rara y difícil de combatir. Si no está medicada puede ser… peligrosa.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Para quién? ¿Nosotros o ella?</em>
</p>
<p>−¿Quién la diagnosticó? –Ben pregunta desconfiado.</p>
<p>−Tu padre.</p>
<p>Luther puede respirar bien de nuevo y siente que los músculos de su cuerpo se suavizan. Papá lo sabía y si él decía que Vanya estaba enferma debía ser verdad.</p>
<p> −¿Entonces ella seguirá tomándolas ahora? –Allison pregunta.</p>
<p>−Justo de eso quería hablarles –<em>mamá </em>respira o da la impresión de estar tomando un impulso de aire cuando los lleva al estudio de papá−. Ahora su padre le está suministrando la medicina a su hermana por vía intravenosa, pero no podrá hacer eso siempre y me temo… me temo que Vanya ahora no quiera tomar su medicina.</p>
<p>−Pero ella sabe que está enferma, ¿no? –Diego frunce el ceño−, solo debe tomarlas de nuevo.</p>
<p>−Tu padre y yo tememos que ya no quiera probarlas ahora que sabe cómo se siente sin ellas.</p>
<p>−Vanya no es suicida, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –Cinco le frunce el ceño a mamá y Diego se pone tieso a su lado−, lo que pasó ahora fue una combinación de estrés y…</p>
<p>−Cariño… −Cinco se niega a dejar que lo toquen y mamá trata de usar su voz dulce, la misma que usaba cuando eran más pequeños y ellos no querían tomar su sopa− la enfermedad de tu hermana es más complicada y tomará tiempo hasta que ella se vuelva a acostumbrar a tomarlas de nuevo.</p>
<p>−¿Quieres que se la demos nosotros? –pregunta Allison, ella lo mira y hay un breve mensaje de pánico que catapulta a su cerebro de nuevo.</p>
<p><em>Algo está mal </em>le dice la parte consciente de su cabeza, <em>algo en lo que dice está mal.</em></p>
<p>¿Pero qué?</p>
<p>−Me ayudarían si se las dan sin que ella lo note, será solo por un tiempo –mamá saca del cajón de seguridad de papá varios frascos que les entrega a cada uno−. Deben ser a horas acordadas en la receta para que su cuerpo no tenga ningún efecto secundario, cuando se acostumbre de nuevo y vea lo bien que se siente le explicaré yo misma por qué debe seguir tomándolas.</p>
<p>−O sea drogarla.</p>
<p>−¿Qué mierda, Klaus?</p>
<p>−Me robaste las palabras de la boca, <em>hermanito</em> –murmura Cinco entre dientes−, quieres que droguemos a Vanya.</p>
<p>Mamá luce muy triste, está seguro de que si pudiera llorar lo haría.</p>
<p>−El estado actual de su hermana es delicado y me temo que ahora ella no querrá confiar en mí o en Pogo, en <em>especial</em> en su padre. Se dará cuenta si lo ponemos en su comida y será aún más difícil poder controlarla –mamá se acerca con cuidado a Cinco hasta que su hermano acepta que ella le dé un suave abrazo −. Sé que pedirles esto es duro y su padre lo sabe, pero esto es lo mejor para Vanya.</p>
<p>−Lo haremos –dice con firmeza−, papá sabe que es mejor.</p>
<p>Klaus, Ben y Cinco hacen una mueca pero no se niegan.</p>
<p>Todos llegan a un acuerdo.</p>
<p>Será solo por un tiempo, se dicen, hasta que Vanya mejore.</p>
<p>Pelean de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando con el paso de los días el peso de lo que hacen comienza a carcomerles la cabeza.</p>
<p>Podrían haberlo entendido si solo se hubieran detenido a pensarlo y hablarlo detenidamente.</p>
<p>Pero como siempre, no saben comunicarse entre ellos.</p>
<p>Nadie se los ha enseñado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dot suspira desde su escritorio, tratando de arreglarse la falda y alegrándose internamente de haber arreglado las cosas antes de que todo se saliera de control.</p>
<p>Si no hubiera enviado un agente de la comisión a tiempo para que interviniera nunca habrían encontrado a la niña de la que dependía su informe y un muy seguro aumento de suelo.</p>
<p>Y ella lo necesitaba urgentemente, ¡no pensaba seguir usando el autobús!</p>
<p>Dio una última –y muy severa− revisión a sus papeles antes de asentir con satisfacción.</p>
<p>Este nuevo giro de eventos encendería la chispa de una bomba atómica en un par de años de forma maravillosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Vanya abrió los ojos, la luz de la enfermería le hizo gemir de dolor.</p>
<p>Todo <em>dolía.</em></p>
<p>−¿Vanya?</p>
<p>Parpadeó y trató de levantarse, pero el movimiento la mareó. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de sostenerse la cabeza, pero sus brazos estaban entumecidos, entumecidos y vendados.</p>
<p>Los recuerdos le impactaron de inmediato.</p>
<p>Ella comenzó a llorar.</p>
<p>Allison −<em>¿Allison?− </em>puso gentilmente su mano sobre la suya, se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando.</p>
<p>−Dios, Vanya. Han pasado casi dos días, pensábamos que no ibas a despertar.</p>
<p>−¿Esto es… real?</p>
<p>Allison apretó un poco los labios, no le gustaba la mirada de pena en su rostro, pero se sentía muy cansada y adolorida como para analizarlo y las voces en su cabeza estaban completamente silenciadas, la que le susurraba cosas de odio y la más calmada, la que acaba de descubrir. <em>Su </em>voz estaba muerta.</p>
<p>El mundo se sentía muy oscuro.</p>
<p>−¿Qué… pasó…?</p>
<p>Allison lloró con más fuerza, Vanya ni siquiera le había visto así cuando le hicieron su tatuaje.</p>
<p>−Luther te encontró –sollozó−, maldición Vanya, no puedes hacer eso de nuevo –dijo con más firmeza, sosteniendo su mano−, no puedes hacer eso <em>nunca</em>.</p>
<p>Vanya siguió llorando. </p>
<p>−¡Estas despierta! –dijo Ben desde la puerta− ¡Klaus ella despertó!</p>
<p>Sus hermanos la rodearon con preocupación, la abrazaron y sostuvieron cuando siguió llorando.</p>
<p>Porque a pesar de que estaba balbuceando una disculpa lo único que podía pensar era una cosa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mierda fallé.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con el paso de las semanas Vanya se percató de lo que hacían sus hermanos.</p>
<p>Habían sido muy sutiles al respecto, incluso Klaus que era incapaz de serlo, pero solo bastó con el primer sorbo de jugo que Ben le había traído luego de una de sus misiones para fruncir el ceño.</p>
<p>−<em>¿Te la dio mamá? –</em>preguntó con delicadeza, dándole otro sorbo experimental.</p>
<p>−<em>Te la compré –</em>Ben sonrió de forma brillante−. <em>Sé que estar aquí encerrada es aburrido. También te traje varios panecillos.</em></p>
<p><em>−Gracias –</em>asintió con lentitud, aceptó su compañía, pero la felicidad que eso debió traer no estaba.</p>
<p>Vanya se había estado preguntando cuando comenzarían a dársela de nuevo. Mamá <strike>(la traidora)</strike> no traía agujas cuando la revisaba y Pogo <strike>(el otro traidor)</strike> solo le traía sus meriendas con una sonrisa culpable.</p>
<p>Y la comida siempre sabía normal, lo sabía porque había pasado cuatro días completos saboreando con un paladar completamente despierto luego años.</p>
<p>Ben lucía normal mientras la miraba comer, pero ella supo que su mirada preocupada significaba algo más.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca podré escapar.</em>
</p>
<p>Ninguna voz le respondió.</p>
<p>Pero lo confirmó la primera noche que pudo ir a Griddy’s, luego que <em>mamá </em>dijera que estaba oficialmente de alta y sus hermanos le habían convencido para escapar a comer donas.</p>
<p>Vanya se había sentado entre sus hermanos, cansada pero con emoción burbujeante en su pecho, creyendo ingenuamente que finalmente, <em>finalmente</em>¸ era aceptada, reconocida.</p>
<p>Pero qué tonta e ingenua.</p>
<p>−<em>Te pedí estas –</em>Diego le dio las rellenas de fresas−. <em>S-se que te gustan.</em></p>
<p>Lo hacían, ella había sonreído, agradecida y se había comido todo en un par de bocados ignorando la mirada atenta de sus hermanos.</p>
<p>Fue luego de un par de minutos que se dio cuenta del cambio.</p>
<p>−<em>¿Solo tenía fresas?</em></p>
<p>Diego había tragado antes de asentir.</p>
<p><em>−Y mucho azúcar, obviamente –</em>Klaus dijo a su lado−. <em>Pero Diego es muy insípido para saborearlo.</em></p>
<p>Trató de no desanimarse con eso y siguió comiendo. Aceptó los regalos de sus hermanos y las pocas salidas que le ofrecieron, se convenció que era mejor a estar sola todo el tiempo.</p>
<p><em>Al menos me incluyen ahora</em>, pensó con tristeza<em>.</em></p>
<p>Además debía ser su padre <strike>(El traidor, culpable, culpable, <em>culpable</em>)</strike> quien los obligaba a darles la medicina.</p>
<p>Con el tiempo ella estaba más taciturna que antes y tenía sueño todo el tiempo, incluso tuvo que esperar hasta que arreglaran su violín, porque al parecer ella lo había roto en un arranque de rabia.</p>
<p>−<em>Pronto estarás curada –</em>Allison le dijo un día, visiblemente incómoda cuando la atrapó llorando en el jardín−, <em>papá te arreglará.</em></p>
<p><em>No estoy rota</em>, había querido decir, pero en su lugar solo asintió.</p>
<p>Sus sentimientos comenzaron a apagarse poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo volvía a acostumbrarse a las altas dosis que ingería.</p>
<p>Con el tiempo una partecita suya comenzó a odiar a sus hermanos, pero trataba de removerla cuando llegaba. Quizás ella estaba enferma de verdad.</p>
<p>Quizás solo estaban tratando de ayudar e ignoraban la verdad.</p>
<p>O quizás lo estaba imaginando todo y ellos se le acercaron con genuino interés.</p>
<p>(Pero esa información se tergiversaría en su cabeza en el futuro, acumulada con el odio y resentimiento de años guardados.</p>
<p>Y la completa neblina, con la voz llena de odio dentro su cabeza, que le aplaudiría cuando le rebanara la garganta a Allison.</p>
<p>Pero para eso aún faltaban muchos años).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Horas antes del incidente que le otorgaría un nuevo empleado estrella a la comisión, Vanya despertó con el sonido de los ronquidos de Cinco.</p>
<p>Sonrió antes de tocarle el hombro, desde su dada de alta aprovechaba para cambiar las cámaras de papá y dormir a su lado.</p>
<p>Le pareció un gesto muy tierno, pero Cinco a veces roncaba como un anciano.</p>
<p>−Hola –dijo Cinco, parpadeando confundido ante la falta de luz.</p>
<p>−Hola –respondió con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>−O la pelea de ayer me golpeó muy duro o aún es de noche.</p>
<p>Vanya resopló.</p>
<p>−<em>Es</em> de noche, Cinco, pero tus ronquidos son muy fuertes no puedo dormir.</p>
<p>−Yo no me quejo cuando me babeas la pijama, Vanya.</p>
<p>Agradeció que la única luz previniera de las luces de la calle, o él se burlaría de su sonrojo de vergüenza.</p>
<p>−Fue una vez.</p>
<p>No tuvo respuesta y Vanya esperó un largo minuto antes de volver a hablar:</p>
<p>−¿Cinco?</p>
<p>−Estoy dormido −se quejó con los ojos cerrados.</p>
<p>Vanya suspiró, odiaba cuando la hacía sentir como una niña.</p>
<p>−Mamá me habló sobre mis píldoras hoy.</p>
<p>−¿Tan pronto? –sus ojos estaban abiertos de nuevo−. No se suponía que lo hiciera tan rápido.</p>
<p><em>Traidor, </em>pensó con el ceño fruncido, sin poder detenerse. <em>Traidor, traidor, traidor.</em></p>
<p>−¿Qué más te dijo? –preguntó con cautela y lo que creyó un tinte de miedo y vergüenza−. ¿Algo más?</p>
<p>Vanya lo empujó para que dejara de estar tan cerca suyo y giró para darle la espalda.</p>
<p>−No dijo nada más, Cinco, no fue necesario. Sé que ustedes lo han estado haciendo durante semanas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Traidor, traidor, traidor. </em>
</p>
<p>Sintió sus dedos rozando su espalda, pero ella no se giró.</p>
<p>−Fue por tu bien –le murmuró más cerca−. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.</p>
<p>−Lo sé –dijo resignada, pero una parte suya aún se negaba a creer sus mentiras−. Ya no me importa, no es necesario que finjan que les importo.</p>
<p>−Importas –insistió con la voz más elevada−, lo haces Vanya, nunca dudes eso.</p>
<p>No pudo creerlo.</p>
<p>La habitación volvió a un tranquilo silencio cuando Cinco lo interrumpió al hablar en voz baja.</p>
<p>−Te he visto, se que los efectos te están lastimando –susurró más despacio−, pero pronto estarás mejor.</p>
<p>Vanya quería llorar, pero últimamente le resultaba difícil.</p>
<p>Hasta eso le habían quitado.</p>
<p>−Cuando mamá dijo que estabas fuera de peligro fui a tu habitación. No lo quise creer de Luther, pero Vanya tu… todo estaba destrozado, incluso tu violín.</p>
<p>Ella no podía recordar eso. Allison solo le había contado que todos habían ayudado a que estuviera como antes.</p>
<p>Sin embargo Vanya no podía contraatacar ahí, no recordaba mucho de esa noche.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera recordaba haber prendido la ducha y el lavabo, lo que sí recordaba haber visto era la sangre salir de sus brazos, los aguijonazos de dolor habían sido inmediatos y ella se había desmayado contra la puerta en cuestión de segundos.</p>
<p>Cómo es que se había arrastrado hasta el centro del baño, no tenía idea.</p>
<p>−Odio esta medicina –admitió cansada, girándose para verlo, Cinco se esforzó por verla con la poca luz que tenían, muy atento a sus palabras−. No puedo <em>sentir, </em>Cinco. Cuando Klaus me las quitó estuve triste y asustada por papá, no por dejar de tomarlas, ¿entiendes? </p>
<p>Cinco solo frunció el ceño, parecía preocupado.</p>
<p><em>No me cree, </em>pensó con pánico. <em>Y si él no lo hace nadie lo hará.</em></p>
<p>−Es como si el mundo se hubiera apagado –admitió con un sollozo−. Una vez me dijiste que saltar para ti era como ser libre, bueno yo me <em>sentí </em>libre por un momento, cuando mi mente no era un desastre, cuando podía pensar con claridad y mi cuerpo no estaba cansado todo el tiempo. Cuando mis emociones era mías y solo mías.</p>
<p>Ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Cinco limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.</p>
<p>−Te creo –dijo con tranquilidad y firmeza−. Te creo, Vanya.</p>
<p>Cinco la abrazó mientras lloraba, sentía que su corazón al fin podía respirar de nuevo.</p>
<p>−Odio este lugar –admitió con un gemido.</p>
<p>−Te sacaré de aquí –prometió, sosteniendo su mano cuando se separaron−. Nos sacaré a todos de aquí.</p>
<p>El acto le recordaba cuando eran más pequeños y ella tenía pesadillas con jaulas gigantes de metal. Cinco se quedaría con ella hasta que pudiera dormir y sostendría su mano con suavidad.</p>
<p>(Pero era un recuerdo borroso en su cabeza, uno que eventualmente desaparecería).</p>
<p>Se durmieron así, tomados de la mano, pensando en un futuro que no llegaría nunca.</p>
<p>Cinco la despertaría con los primeros rayos del sol hablando de cálculos y viajes en el tiempo, el pensamiento claro y preciso en su cabeza.</p>
<p>(Con ese pensamiento él se levanta contra su padre horas más tarde.</p>
<p>
  <em>Debo salvar a Vanya, a mis hermanos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Debo proteger a mi familia.</em>
</p>
<p>Ignora la mirada suplicante de Vanya, la voz de Ben llamando su nombre y el grito de su padre.</p>
<p>Cinco salta).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En este mundo Cinco se va al futuro durante cuarenta y cinco años.</p>
<p>Y en este mundo, Ben también muere.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>El día que sepultan a su hermano, luego de la reprimenda de su padre y las duras palabras de Diego se deja caer en la esquina de su habitación.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tú no estabas ahí.</em>
</p>
<p>Ella llora por su hermano muerto y por la injusticia del mundo por obligarla a nacer ordinaria.</p>
<p>«¿Y tú que podías hacer?»</p>
<p><em>Nada, </em>pensó, <em>yo no podría haber hecho nada. </em></p>
<p>Su puerta se abre de golpe y ella lanza un grito protegiéndose el cuerpo.</p>
<p>−Perdón –dice Diego, mirando al piso−, pero desapareciste mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Su hermano escanea su pequeña habitación con ojo crítico y camina hasta sentarse a su lado. Vanya se mueve incómoda, el lugar es muy pequeño para ambos ahora que son más altos.</p>
<p>−No tienes que quedarte –le dice suavemente−, seguramente Klaus te necesite más que yo.</p>
<p>−Está bien, lo vi haciéndole algo raro al auto de papá.</p>
<p>−Te necesita más que yo –insiste−, si voy yo, él probablemente tratará de hacerme sentir mejor a mí.</p>
<p>Su hermano no responde, tiene los ojos igual de hinchados que los de ella y parece mirar a la nada. Pero luego su mirada baja a sus brazos cubiertos. Las horribles cicatrices que siempre trataba de ocultar.</p>
<p>Vanya traga un jadeo.</p>
<p>−No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Diego no se mueve.</p>
<p>−No perderé otro hermano –es su única respuesta.</p>
<p>Ambos se acompañan en el luto, llorando por su hermano más querido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los años pasan y cada quién va por su lado.</p>
<p>Vanya es una de las primeras en irse, con poco dinero en el bolsillo y su violín se aleja de la casa de los terrores y decide no volver jamás.</p>
<p>No se despide de nadie, duda que alguien lo note.</p>
<p>Sigue escuchando de las hazañas de la academia por un tiempo hasta que finalmente su disolución es oficial. Con los años se topa de vez en cuando con Klaus y Diego pero no hay nada más que un saludo casual para que cambien caminos. Se entera que Luther ahora vive solo en la mansión, Allison no pudo esperarlo más.</p>
<p>Toma un par de clases en la universidad y se niega a dejar el violín. Toca en su pequeño departamento canciones tristes en los aniversarios de la muerte de Ben y la desaparición de Cinco.</p>
<p>¿Sabrían que las tocaba para ellos? Quizás solo tocaba a la nada.</p>
<p>¿Qué sabía ella? Todo en su cabeza era últimamente muy borroso, comenzó a tomar más pastillas de las necesarias.</p>
<p>La luz dentro suyo estaba muy marchita como para volver a encenderse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un día de invierno, luego de sus clases, Vanya encuentra una máquina de escribir en una tienda de antigüedades y en un extraño arranque de valentía la compra.</p>
<p>No está muy segura de lo que hará con ella hasta que se sienta frente a la máquina en la oscuridad de su pequeña sala que sabe lo que tiene que hacer.</p>
<p>Sus dedos tocan las teclas desgastadas y su cuerpo se mueve como poseído, escribe durante día y noche sin parar, olvida tomar sus dosis completas y su mente se aclara lo suficiente como para que el odio y resentimiento acumulado resurja de la celda dentro su cabeza y se imprente en cada hoja que ella empieza.</p>
<p>Termina su libro en un frenesí de éxtasis que la mueva a llevar su manuscrito a la primera editorial que encuentra. Se sienta como flotando cuando se reúne con un hombre elegante que brilla al conocer su nombre, <em>su apellido</em> y es una vez que confirma sus datos que le sostiene la mano en acuerdo y le hace firmar un montón de papeles que ella no tiene tiempo de leer.</p>
<p>Una parte suya, la consiente, le advierte que cruzara una línea que no podrá deshacer.</p>
<p>«¿Qué importa?» le dice una voz vieja, pero conocida. «¿Qué hicieron ellos por ti?»</p>
<p><em>Ellos te abandonaron </em>dice otra más tranquila, pero con el mismo resentimiento. <em>Todos te abandonaron luego de traicionarte. </em></p>
<p>Recuerda como sus hermanos se habían alejado automáticamente de ella una vez que la vieron tomar sus pastillas por su cuenta. <em><strike>Culpables</strike>.</em></p>
<p>Como verían sus brazos cicatrizados antes de alejarse con una mueca y una disculpa reacia por haberla hecho llorar.</p>
<p>El odio que sintió luego que Cinco se fuera.</p>
<p>Las noches solitarias luego de la muerte de Ben.</p>
<p>Y finalmente piensa en su padre.</p>
<p><em> <strike>El traidor</strike> </em> <em>.</em></p>
<p><em>−Extraordinaria –</em>le dice al hombre en traje−. <em>Quiero que mi libro se llame extraordinaria. </em></p>
<p>El primer libro que le entregan; empastado y con su foto de trece años; lo firma para su padre y se lo entrega a uno de los encargados de la editorial para que se lo entregue.</p>
<p>Vanya espera entonces, una llamada, una carta, <em>algo, </em>una reacción de su parte que le indique que la reconoce.</p>
<p><em>Estoy aquí, </em>piensa con odio, aún no ha regularizado sus dosis, <em>existo, ven por mí.</em></p>
<p>Pero al igual que durante toda su vida no recibe respuesta alguna.</p>
<p><em>¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? </em>Piensa con rencor, vaciando más pastillas de las necesarias en su palma. <em>Debiste dejarme morir esa noche.</em></p>
<p>No hay respuesta por ningún lado, su cabeza de repente es un completo vacío.</p>
<p>Es varias semanas después, cuando ha dado varias lecturas en público y la cantidad de ventas comienza a aminorar que se encuentra con Diego en la puerta de su edificio.</p>
<p><em>−¿Cómo pudiste?</em> –le dice elevándose sobre ella, por un momento teme que la golpee−. <em>Nosotros te protegimos, ¿y así es cómo nos pagas?</em></p>
<p><em>−¿Proteger? –</em>repite con sarcasmo<em>.</em></p>
<p>Diego aprieta la mandíbula y toma su brazo para levantar su manga, sus cicatrices le generan una mueca y la aprieta con más fuerza hasta que ella jadea de dolor. La suelta como si tocarla le molestara, Vanya se sostiene el brazo con dolor, en la calle no hay nadie para que pueda protegerla.</p>
<p>
  <strike>(Aunque el que necesita protección no es ella).</strike>
</p>
<p>−<em>¿Cómo crees que fue luego que casi te matas? Tuvimos que ayudar a mamá a que te dieran tus pastillas porque estabas enferma. Te cuidamos, Vanya.</em></p>
<p>A Vanya le tiembla el cuerpo, sienta que va empezar a llorar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Culpable, traidor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Traidores todos ellos.</em>
</p>
<p>«Deberían morir».</p>
<p>Sacude el pensamiento de su cabeza y da un paso más lejos de su hermano. Diego la está mirando con ojos afilados, tiene la misma postura que adoptaba antes de lanzarse en una pelea contra Luther. Pero también puede ver algo más en su mirada, como si estuviera esperando una disculpa de su parte para que pudieran arreglar el malentendido.</p>
<p><em>Nunca, </em>pensó furiosa, <em>eso nunca.</em></p>
<p><em>−¿Eso es lo que crees que hicieron? –</em>respondió con la voz quebrada−. <em>¿Ayudarme? Ustedes no saben nada de lo que yo tuve que pasar. Solo pensaron en ustedes todo el tiempo, el mundo está mejor conociéndolos por como son en realidad.</em></p>
<p>Diego retrocede como si le acabara de golpear.</p>
<p><em>−Mierda, eres una traidora, eso es lo que eres –</em>sacude la cabeza y se ríe con sorna−. <em>No se te ocurra volver nunca a la mansión.</em></p>
<p>La deja sola en la repentina lluvia que cae sobre la ciudad.</p>
<p><em>Hipócrita </em>es lo que piensa finalmente.</p>
<p>Pero se lo traga junto a otra pastilla que le hace olvidar el pensamiento en primer lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es cuando tienen treinta años y están en el funeral de su padre que su vida da un giro de 360 grados.</p>
<p>Cinco está de vuelta, igual de joven que la última vez que lo vio pero con una mirada que no es adecuada para su edad.</p>
<p><em>El apocalipsis ocurrirá en diez días, </em>es lo que dice, sin embargo ella no es parte de la narrativa, así que una vez más se ve alejada y movida al segundo plano mientras sus hermanos se encargan de evitar el (inevitable) futuro.</p>
<p>Aunque por primera vez a Vanya no le importa.</p>
<p>Conoce a Leonard, que con una sonrisa y ojos amables la aleja del drama de su familia.</p>
<p>Y el mundo es brillante de nuevo, no se percata que sus mejillas ahora tienen más color, que come con más voracidad que nunca y que el sonido es más fuerte y vibrante que le hace temblar de emoción cada vez que toca su violín.</p>
<p>Las voces dentro suyo nadan en libertad, esperando.</p>
<p>−Debe ser mi medicina –le confiesa Vanya, luego que Leonard le mencionara despreocupadamente el cambio positivo que su alrededor tiene−. La tomé durante más tiempo del necesario… ni siquiera recuerdo por qué.</p>
<p>«Sí sabes» dice la voz, ahora es más clara que nunca, más profunda y vengativa. «Sabes quien fue».</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Cuánto más piensas negarlo?</em>
</p>
<p>−¿Acaso tus hermanos nunca se dieron cuenta del cambio? –su sonrisa es casual, pero si le hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta del brillo triunfal en sus ojos−. Es algo estúpido, ¿no crees? Me refiero, son héroes, ¿no? No son ordinarios como nosotros.</p>
<p>Ordinaria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Escuché un rumor…</em>
</p>
<p>Vanya sacude la cabeza y trata de ignorar el recuerdo que punza dentro de su cabeza.</p>
<p>−No es culpa de ellos.</p>
<p>Pero mientras más lo dice menos cierto se siente. Lo ignora, aunque esta vez no olvida.</p>
<p>Una tormenta crece esperando el momento de desatarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanya no desata una tormenta.</p>
<p>Ella es la bomba que acaba con todos.</p>
<p>Piensa en sus hermanos mientras destruye la enorme mansión y deja morir a la traidora que se hacía llamar mamá y asesina al amigo que se hacía llamar Pogo.</p>
<p>Piensa en padre encerrándola en una celda mientras lloraba y rogaba para que la deje salir.</p>
<p>Piensa en todos ayudándolo a drogarla por años <strike>(¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? ¿Cómo <em>pudieron</em>?)</strike>. <em>Culpables, culpables, culpables</em>.</p>
<p>Los recuerda abandonándola mientras gritaba en su celda.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(No puedo respirar, ayúdenme).</em>
</p>
<p>Pero ellos no volvieron a pesar de sus gritos. Así que ella tampoco los escucha cuando toma su violín y comienza a tocar bajo la luz de la luna.</p>
<p><em>Al fin acabará, </em>piensa sin dejar de tocar. <em>Al fin todo acabará.</em></p>
<p>Hay gritos de la gente, personas que no conoce tratando de asesinar a sus hermanos… sus hermanos tratando de detenerla, de <em>matarla.</em></p>
<p><em>Debieron dejarme morir, </em>es el único pensamiento coherente que puede producir una vez que los tiene a todos bajo su poder. <em>Debieron dejarme morir.</em></p>
<p>El sonido de una bala oscurece su mundo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allison sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana contra su pecho. Está viva y ellos salvaron al mundo. Podrá ver a Claire de nuevo, arreglar las cosas con Vanya−</p>
<p>El corte en su garganta pica ante el recuerdo. <em>Lo siento, Vanya.</em></p>
<p>Allison la ama a pesar de todo.</p>
<p>−¿Chicos? –dice Klaus apuntando a la luna−. ¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>Es como mirar una película de terror. La luna simplemente se destruye y sus hermanos observan con horror como los pedazos caen a la tierra.</p>
<p><em>−</em>Aún hay una forma –dice Cinco, mueve su cuerpo nerviosamente y murmura para sí mismo, pero asiente después de lo que parece una eternidad−. Hice mal los cálculos una vez, esta vez nos puedo llevar a todos.</p>
<p>Cinco mira a Vanya con remordimiento.</p>
<p>−Todos cometimos errores en el pasado, le fallamos. A menos que la ayudemos esto seguirá sucediendo una y otra vez.</p>
<p>Allison sostiene a Vanya con más fuerza, mientras todos asienten de acuerdo. Ella no le iba a fallar de nuevo, esta vez la iba a proteger.</p>
<p>El portal se abre mientras todos se sostienen.</p>
<p>Esta vez esperan corregir su error.</p>
<p>Esperan poder salvarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La salud mental es importante, por favor recuerda cuidarte &lt;3</p>
<p>PD1. No estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida, así que espero esto fuera entendible. Además esto iba ser de unas 3k palabras máximo y luego me di cuenta de que salió muy largo, sorry.<br/>PD2. Si bien adoré la temporada dos (porque si Vanya es feliz, yo soy muy feliz), me pareció una jugada sucia que ella no tuviera memoria y no se tomara en cuenta todo el trauma que tuvo que pasar. Espero que lo vuelvan a tocar en la próxima temporada.<br/>Gracias por leer.<br/>Ann.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>